


The Moment He Knew

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [501]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Margot smiles.  "You loved him at first sight, didn't you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 November 2016  
> Word Count: 304  
> Prompt: first  
> Summary: Margot smiles. "You loved him at first sight, didn't you?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. I love the dynamic that's built up between Patrick and Margot in this sub-arc to the project. She keeps him on his toes and he tends to bring out the young woman in him. It's a beautiful friendship.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"How did you know that James was the one for you, Patrick?"

He glances up at the question and sees the curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "I don't know. I guess it was just a feeling I had. It took forever for me to ask him out though."

"Why?"

Patrick smiles, remembering the early days of his relationship with James. "I met him through a friend that had advised on a case he was involved in. It was when he was still a beat cop in Baltimore. I was on vacation, helping my friend practice his testimony. I went to the trial and, when I saw James, I thought he was handsome, but he was still closeted to a large extent."

"But eventually you got past that?"

"Actually, my friend took care of it for us. He basically set us up on a blind date near the end of the trial, right before I had to come back home. James was angry at the time, but enjoyed our date, and then I had to leave. We tried a long distance thing for a while, mostly with me taking the train to see him on the weekends. It was hard, but it was worth it. And when he had the case that caused so much trouble, I ended up taking a sabbatical from my work here and moved down there to help him through it. I basically began a long process to write articles for educational journals, and did some freelance work within the local school districts to supplement his income. We haven't been separated since."

Margot smiles. "You loved him at first sight, didn't you?"

"I did. I think he felt the same way, but I've never asked him. It doesn't matter though. We ended up together, and we've been mostly happy ever since."


End file.
